Quidditch Woes
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: James Potter II becomes the youngest person to ever become the Head of Division - in the British and Irish Quidditch headquarters. But things aren't as plain sailing as James would like, especially when he's in the throws of organizing the 2026 Quidditch World Cup.


A/N: Written for: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Position: Captain of Pride of Portree.

Prompt: Minister and Administration Offices: Write about someone in charge of something/someone.

Word Count: 1,868. Run through Grammarly Pro.

* * *

The British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters is a division in the Department of Magical Games and Sports on Level 7 of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new Head of Division," announced Hermione Weasley, bright and early one morning in September.

He could feel all eyes on him. Every single one of them scrutinising him, despite the fact he had worked with these people for the last two years. James Potter II wondered for a moment what he had gotten himself into by trying to become the new Head of the British and Irish Quidditch League division. _'I can do this!'_ he thought to himself, _'they just have to get to know you!'_

James smiled broadly at the staff crowded around him. Some congratulated him, while others looked less than happy that the Potter kid had gotten the job. He was about to speak when he was cut off.

"So, did Daddy pay for you to become Head of this division?" asked a sour, surly voice.

The people parted like the Red Sea to reveal a disgruntled looking wizened Wizard in moth-eaten looking, puce-coloured robes.

"Wurth, attitude!" snapped Hermione.

James let out a transient sigh. Cracius Wurth was a thorn in a lot of sides; he was forever causing problems within the department. The problem was, no one ever appeared to try and get rid of him.

"Wurth, no my 'Daddy' didn't pay for me to be Head of this Division; I got in on pure talent," smirked James.

Wurth to grumbled under his breath. He too had applied yet again to be Head of Division, but still had been overlooked, and the mantle handed to some wet behind the ears kid.

James realised he was jealous and thought of sweetening the old guy.

"Wurth, why don't you come to my office and we'll have a friendly discussion about any ideas you may have."

This action caused some of the assembled staff to gasp, while others smiled knowingly.

"Right. Back to work, guys. If anyone wants me, I'll be happy to help you after my meeting with Wurth," said James.

Everyone melted away back to their desks.

"I'll leave you to it," said James' Aunt and Godmother quietly. "Any problems come and see me."

James gave Hermione a grin.

"Okay Wurth, come with me," he said and walked towards his new office, with Wurth silently following him.

As soon as James sat down and began listening to the wizard in front of him, he instantly regretted his decision. No wonder he was always passed over for promotion - his ideas were far too radical - but James, being the diplomat he was, rounded the conversation off by saying: "We can perhaps try and put one or two of those in place."

It sent Wurth back off to his desk in a better frame of mind, for now at least. James was glad to have dealt with his nemesis, if only temporarily. The rest of the morning was uneventful, and James found himself liking how things seemed to be working.

At lunchtime, a shadow fell over James' Head. He looked up and found his father grinning at him.

"Oh, hey, Dad. What brings you here?" asked James with a cheeky grin.

"You know full well," grinned Harry. "You know I promised your mother I would check in on you."

"So how do I look?" asked James mischievously.

"Like that head of yours needs a little deflating," laughed Harry.

James laughed heartily. "Pull up a chair, Pops."

James filled his dad in on the meeting he had with Cracius Wurth as they ate. Which maybe wasn't the brightest of ideas, as Harry nearly choked on his food.

"Holy Morgana!" coughed Harry.

"You okay, Dad?" asked James.

"I'm fine! What a crackpot" replied Harry after massaging his throat.

"You're telling me!" James shook his head in resignation.

Thankfully, lunch finished without incident: neither man choked on their food.

The afternoon flew by in relative peace, the odd person came to James to confirm things, but other than that it was a good start to his first day as Head of Division.

By Christmas, James had taken to the job like a duck to water. He had everything and everyone organised. To a certain degree, he had Wurth under control but was keeping a keen eye on him. If the stories were true, Wurth was somewhat of a problem when it came to speaking with foreign diplomats. He could be incredibly rude and offhanded towards them. So with the start of planning for the next Quidditch World Cup, James couldn't afford for Wurth to bugger up his plans.

"How are you planning on keeping Wurth out of the World Cup plans?" Harry asked his oldest son one evening.

"I'm not sure yet," answered James. "But if I get my way, he'll be staying in the department as part of the planning team, while Graham Hyde and I deal with the foreign Quidditch offices."

"Well, if the rumours I've heard are anything to go by, Wurth is planning on usurping you," winked Harry. James could tell that despite his father's playful attitude, he was worried.

"Really? Maybe it's about time I got rid of the old sod," said James, his jaw tightening with anger. He had tried to be kind to the man, but it wasn't working the latter just wanted to overthrow him. He wasn't shocked, but he had been hoping Wurth would eventually change his attitude.

"Let him make his move first, so you will have a better chance of getting him out. Otherwise, he will have you done for unfair dismissal not that your Aunt Hermione is a pushover, but if you have no evidence he will be allowed to keep his job," warned Harry.

"Good to know, Dad, thanks," said James gratefully. He had his work cut out for him over the next few days. With the World Cup coming up, it would be hard to keep track of and foil Wurth's plans. He would need to figure some things out.

The Quidditch World Cup was due to start in the coming months, and it seemed that everything that could go wrong, would go wrong. Numerous times, it so happened that James would discuss the things he needed to sort out, and somehow they would be messed up before he even got to them.

"Argh, why?" fumed James a loud one evening, as they were about to have dinner.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Ginny.

"I've just had a message from the guy who was sorting out the seating arrangements for the Ministers' box. Apparently I've arranged to have the Hungarian Minister sit with the German Minister and now the German Minister is angry. When I know for a fact that they can't stand each other, and I arranged for them to be as far away from each other as possible," said James crossly as he rubbed his temples, pain flaring like dragon fire in his skull. He put down the piece of paper he was holding and put his head between his hands.

"Are you sure you didn't do it accidentally?" Ginny asked gently.

"No, I am certain that about three rows separated those two!" James rubbed his head. "Mum, have you got a headache potion to hand? My head hurts!"

Harry patted his son knowingly, while Ginny arranged for something to help his headache.

Over the next few days, more things concerning the World Cup continued to go wrong. Suddenly the Irish Quidditch team were told they couldn't bring their mascots, which provoked the Irish into not wanting to come, even though James cleared it that they could. Next, the Bulgarians were told that their players were all talentless halfwits, which caused an uproar. James eventually managed to smooth ruffled feathers, but it took a lot of effort and left him drained and exhausted. Although James loved his job by now, this series of events was taking its toll on him. More than once, he wished the whole thing would be over.

"How's work been today?" asked Harry as he eyeballed his eldest son. He could see the shadows of strain on his face, and the black circles underneath his usually bright brown eyes. There was just a week left before the World Cup, and everything was starting to pile up on James.

"Why did I ever take the job? What made me think I could do it? Maybe I should've just taken up something like Louis, a junior banker. Or applied to be a part of the Pride Quidditch team, like Fred." He sighed loudly.

Harry shook his head and placed his hand on James' shoulder.

"Firstly, breathe," he said. James complied and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Secondly, I have some interesting news for you. I've had a couple of people watching Wurth, and they have enough evidence to have him fired," Harry said in distaste. "Well, almost enough."

James stared at his father with his jaw dropped. "Wurth? He did all this? He's the reason everything has been going topsy turvy?"

"It seems he ordered some of George's stealthy extendable ears and has been listening in to a lot of conversations, especially those in your office. I had to wait for enough evidence before I could act, but we got him, son. Now, all I need is you to list out the things he has messed up with regards to the last few weeks and the World Cup. Hermione will probably want that before she fires him."

James let out a sigh of joy and relief before a laugh bubbled up from his chest.

"Good old dad!" smiled James. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go be the best Head of Division the Ministry has ever seen," said Harry giving James a pat on the shoulder.

After Harry left, James sat quietly for a few minutes, pondering some things over. Then, he got up and walked out of his office and over to Wurth's desk.

"I gave you a chance, you know," he said to the man with suppressed anger. Wurth looked up from his desk and at James with an expression of scared surprise. He realised he had been found out.

"I had warnings about you from the beginning, but I figured you would change your ways eventually. I was wrong." Saying this, James walked away without giving Wurth time to even reply.

In a few hours, he had the list that Harry required. After all, it had not been very hard to make. Both of them made their way to Hermione's office and explained matters to her. She promised a very relieved James that Wurth would soon be out of a job.

That night, James slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

After that, everything was plain sailing. Everything was as it should be since James had worked hard after Wurth's dismissal to fix everything he has messed up. The Quidditch World Cup of 2026 kicked off in August 2026 and had an exciting few weeks of international players facing off in the Wizarding World's favourite game. It ended spectacularly, with the Hungarians winning against Ireland in a cracking defeat. James sat among the crowds for the finals, looking on proudly at the event he had pulled together.


End file.
